Delire total 1,5 : Jugement derniais
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: Vous-êtes-vous déjà demandé comment se passent les procès des sorciers ?
1. Default Chapter

Délire Total 1 1/2 : Le jugement derniais !   
Personnes :   
Juge  
Accusé : Remus Lupin  
Victime : Sévérus Rogue  
Témoins : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Voldemort, La Mort, Albus Dumbledore, Un gars qu'on ne connaît pas  
Avocat général: Lucius Malfoy   
Avocat de la défense : Lily Evans  
  
10h30, 48 secondes...et demi  
  
Juge- Affaire numéro...On s'en fiche ! Remus Lupin, vous êtes accusé !   
  
Remus- De quoi ?  
  
Juge- Ben... d'avoir, sous forme de loup-garou, attaqué Sévérus Rogue ici présent.  
  
Sirius- Et alors ?  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Sévérus Rogue, racontez-nous.  
  
Sévérus- Voilà, je me suis approché du saule cogneur et il m'a attaqué.  
  
Juge- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Lily Evans ?  
  
Lily- Mon client n'est pas comptable !... euh, coupable.  
  
Juge- Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
Lily (elle sort un ordinateur portable)- C'est pas sorcier, c'est parce que bio de Danone contient du bifidus actif...  
  
Lucius- Objection ! Les appareils électriques sont interdits dans la salle.  
  
Lily range vite fait son ordinateur.  
  
Juge- Sévérus Rogue, continuez !  
  
Sévérus- Et bien, je...  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! ... Oh pardon !   
  
Sévérus- Je me suis approché du saule cogneur et...  
  
Lily- Vous saviez que le saule cogneur était interdit d'accès ?  
  
Sévérus- Et vous, vous savez que les vaches ça pond des oeufs ?  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle !   
  
Sévérus- C'était terrible, il y avait du sang partout, je risquais à chaque instant de mourir et...  
  
James- Objection ! Si il risquait de mourir, il aurait vu la Mort. C'est son job de venir tuer les gens...  
  
La Mort- OBJECTION ! MON JOB C'EST DE VOUS RAMASSER SUR LE BORD DE LA ROUTE QUAND VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS QU'UNE PETITE BOUILLIE !  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! C'est moi qui donne la parole, nom d'un chien !   
  
Sirius- Ey !   
  
Juge- C'est à la défense de s'exprimer.  
  
Lily- Ecoutez, s'il l'accuse, c'est uniquement parce que c'est un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent qu'il faut le traiter différemment.  
  
Lucius- Ha ah ! C' un coup de boeuf !... euh, un coup de bluff ! Moi, j'ai une bonne raison : il y a un pote à moi dans le fond de la salle qui s'appelle Voldemort.   
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle !   
  
Albus- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Juge- Je m'entraîne.   
  
Le gars qu'on ne connaît pas- Houa, c'est chiant comme la mort !   
  
La Mort- AH ! JE TE REMERCIE !  
  
Juge- J'en ai ma claque ! Je me tire !  
  
Le juge s'en va. Il y a un instant de silence.  
  
Peter- Bon, bah... la séance est levée.  
  
Tout le monde s'en va sauf le gars que personne ne connaît.  
  
Gars- Ah, bon, c'est fini là ?  
Fin 


	2. Rallongé ! Yé ! Merci Nenuf !

Délire Total 1 ½  
  
Le jugement derniais !   
  
(Version corrigée et rallongée)  
  
NOTE DES AUTEURS (Et oui, on est deux depuis le début au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué) : Voilà, à la demande de Nenuf, nous avons rallongé cette fic. On a mit le temps, mais on y est arrivé. Alors merci à Wynzar, Alana Chantelune, Ccilia et surtout à Nenuf sans qui vous ne pourriez pas lire ceci ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Allez, on vous laisse à votre fou rire, bonne lecture.  
  
Bye,  
  
Les Sckotchés   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Personnes :   
  
Juge  
  
Accusé : Remus Lupin  
  
Victime : Severus Rogue  
  
Témoins : Arthur Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Voldemort, La Mort, Albus Dumbledore, Un gars qu'on ne connaît pas  
  
Avocat général: Lucius Malfoy   
  
Avocat de la défense : Lily Evans  
  
10h30, 48 secondes…et demi  
  
Juge- Affaire numéro…On s'en fiche ! Remus Lupin, vous êtes accusé !   
  
Remus- De quoi ?  
  
Juge- Ben… d'avoir, sous forme de loup-garou, attaqué Severus Rogue ici présent.  
  
Sirius- Et alors ?  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Severus Rogue, racontez-nous.  
  
Severus- Voilà, je me suis approché du saule cogneur et il m'a attaqué.  
  
Juge- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Lily Evans ?  
  
Lily- Mon client n'est pas comptable !… euh, coupable.  
  
Juge- Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
Lily (elle sort un ordinateur portable, Arthur le fixe avec un grand intérêt)- C'est pas sorcier, c'est parce que bio de Danone contient du bifidus actif…  
  
Lucius- Objection ! Les appareils électriques sont interdits dans la salle.  
  
Lily range vite fait son ordinateur. Arthur boude.  
  
Juge- Severus Rogue, continuez !  
  
Severus- Et bien, je…  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! … Oh pardon !   
  
Severus- Je me suis approché du saule cogneur et…  
  
Lily- Vous saviez que le saule cogneur était interdit d'accès ?  
  
Severus- Et vous, vous savez que les vaches ça pond des oeufs ?  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle !   
  
Severus- C'était terrible, il y avait du sang partout, je risquais à chaque instant de mourir et…  
  
James- Objection ! Si il risquait de mourir, il aurait vu la Mort. C'est son job de venir tuer les gens…  
  
La Mort- OBJECTION ! MON JOB C'EST DE VOUS RAMASSER SUR LE BORD DE LA ROUTE QUAND VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS QU'UNE PETITE BOUILLIE !  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! C'est moi qui donne la parole, nom d'un chien !   
  
Sirius- Ey !   
  
Juge- C'est à la défense de s'exprimer.  
  
Lily- Ecoutez, s'il l'accuse, c'est uniquement parce que c'est un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent qu'il faut le traiter différemment.  
  
Lucius- Ha ah ! C' un coup de boeuf !… euh, un coup de bluff ! Moi, j'ai une bonne raison : il y a un pote à moi dans le fond de la salle qui s'appelle Voldemort.   
  
Juge- Bon, passons. Témoins, qu'avez-vous à dire !  
  
James- Vous avez vu le premier épisode de Star Gate sg1 ?  
  
Juge- Ah ouais, il était super ! Mais encore ? A propos de l'affaire ?  
  
James- Quelle affaire ?  
  
Juge- Ok. Un autre témoin, celui-là n'a rien d'intéressant à nous dire !  
  
Il se tourne vers Sirius.   
  
Sirius- Ah, c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !   
  
Juge- Mais oui !…Mais non !…Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Bon, Peter Pettigrow, vous avez quelque chose de plus intéressant à nous dire ?  
  
Peter- Oui, j'ai faim.  
  
Remus se lève de son siège, s'approche de Peter et lui donne un bon coup de poêle à frire. Ensuite il retourne s'asseoire.   
  
Juge- Hem…Le témoin suivant !  
  
Voldemort lève la main.  
  
Juge- Quoi ?  
  
Voldemort- Ben, le témoin suivant, c'est moi.  
  
Juge- Ah, parfait, alors, qu'avez-vous vu ?  
  
Voldemort- J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout entendu parce que…C'est moi qui l'ai tué !!! Muaaahhaaaahhaa !ß rire diabolique.   
  
Juge- Il n'a jamais été question de meurtre.  
  
Voldemort devint soudain rouge comme la vache qui rit ce qui témoigna d'une forte évolution dans la famille Jedusor.  
  
Juge- Arthur Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire ?  
  
Arthur- Rien.  
  
Juge- Alors que faites-vous parmis les témoins ?  
  
Arthur- Il n'y avait rien de bien à la télé.  
  
Juge- (Soupir)Bon, Albus Dumbledore ?  
  
Albus- Moi ?  
  
Juge- A votre avis ?   
  
Albus- Mon avis c'est que ça doit être moi, étant donné qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui s'appelle…  
  
Juge- Oui, bon. Qu'avez-vous vu ?   
  
Albus- Oh, des tas de choses…Vous savez, à mon ages, on en a vu des choses…   
  
Juge- Hein ? Mais…Mais…Rahhh ! La Mort, vous avez intérêt à savoir quelque chose.  
  
La Mort- MOI, JE NE SAIS QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE : MA SERIE PREFEREE VA COMMENCER DANS CINQ MINUTES, DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS, J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE !   
  
Il y a un grand silence.   
  
  
  
Juge- Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle !   
  
Albus- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Juge- Je m'entraîne.   
  
Le gars qu'on ne connaît pas- Houa, c'est chiant comme la mort !   
  
La Mort- AH ! JE TE REMERCIE !  
  
Juge- J'en ai ma claque ! Je me tire !  
  
Le juge s'en va. Il y a un instant de silence.  
  
Peter- Bon, bah… la séance est levée.  
  
Tout le monde s'en va sauf le gars que personne ne connaît.  
  
Gars- Ah, bon, c'est fini là ?  
  
Fin 


End file.
